in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Super Mario Maker Ω Nova
*sigh* ...Here we go. Playable Characters *Mario - Has normal speed, jump and traction, thus making him the jack of all trades and the master of none. *Luigi - Jumps the highest, but has slippery stops. *Peach - Can float in midair. *Toad - Jumps the lowest but runs the fastest. *Rosalina - Has a unique spin jump. *Nabbit (New Super Mario Bros. U only) - Is invincible to almost everything. *Wario *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island game styles only) - Can eat enemies to turn them into eggs that he can throw. Also has a flutter jump. *Kirby (DLC, Kirby game styles only) - Can inhale enemies and swallow them/spit them out as star bullets. Can also gain Copy Abilities from swallowing certain enemies. Can also hover in the air, but like in Kirby Fighters, Team Kirby Clash and their expanded ports, he can't go on for an unlimited time. Can also spit out an air bullet after he stops hovering. Styles Game Styles *''Super Mario Bros.'' - Merged with Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Also has a Super Mario All-Stars variant. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Also has a Super Mario All-Stars variant. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - Also has a Super Mario All-Stars variant. *''Super Mario Land'' *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - Merged with New Super Luigi U. *''Super Princess Peach'' (DLC) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (DLC) *''Yoshi's New Island'' (DLC) *''Yoshi's Wooly World'' (DLC) *''Wario World'' (DLC) *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (DLC) *''Kirby's Adventure'' (DLC) *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (DLC) *''Kirby Super Star'' (DLC) - Also has its Kirby Super Star Ultra variant. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (DLC) *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (DLC) *''Kirby Mass Attack'' (DLC) *''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' (DLC) *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DLC) *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (DLC) *''Kirby Star Allies'' (DLC) Course Themes *Ground *Underground *Athletic *Desert *Underwater *Beach *Jungle *Snow *Ice Cave *Mountain *Sky *Volcano *Volcanic Cave *Ghost House *Haunted Shipwreck *Spooky Jungle *Autumm Forest *Pipe Maze *Coin Heaven *Airship *Tower *Castle *City *Sky City *Factory *Circus *Toyland *Sewers *Space *Bonneton (DLC) *Fossil Falls (DLC) *Lake Lamode (DLC) *Steam Gardens (DLC) *New Donk City (DLC) Course Elements *Ground *Hard Block *Semi-Solid Platform *Brick Block (can be painted with the Paint Tool; shake to turn into a Rotating Block) **Rotating Block *? Block (can be painted with the Paint Tool; give an invisibility potion from the Object List to turn into an Invisible Block; give a cactus from the Object List to turn into a Spiky ? Block) **Invisible Block **Spiky ? Block *Pipe (can be painted with the Paint Tool) *Cloud Block (can be painted with the Paint Tool; shake to turn into a Thundercloud Block) **Thundercloud Block - Generates lightning once in a while. If Mario gets under these while it strikes, he will get hurt. *Donut Block *Ice Block *Note Block (shake to turn into a Music Block) **Music Block *One-Way Wall *Conveyor Belt (double-tap to change direction) *Arrow Sign (shake to turn into a Checkpoint Flag) **Checkpoint Flag *Warp Door (shake to turn into a P-Door, then a Key Door) **P-Door **Key Door *Water (shake to turn into Lava, then Poisoned Water, then Quicksand) **Lava **Poisoned Water **Quicksand *Track *P-Switch (shake to turn into a ? Switch) **? Switch *Key *Water Geyser (shake to turn into a Lava Geyser) **Lava Geyser *Roulette Block *Snake Block *Stretch Block *POW Block *Mushroom Block *Rolling Hill *Water Ball *Berry *Coin (double-tap to turn into a Hidden Coin; shake to turn into a Pink Coin) **Hidden Coin **Pink Coin *Red Ring (shake to turn into a Green Ring; Red/Green Coins can be placed anywhere not too far from the Red/Green Ring) **Green Ring **Red Coin **Green Coin *Super Mushroom (shake to turn into a Poison Mushroom) **Poison Mushroom *Fire Flower (shake to turn into an Ice Flower, then a Thunder Flower) **Ice Flower **Thunder Flower *Super Star *Super Leaf *Cape Feather *Propeller Mushroom *Hammer Suit (shake to turn into a Boomerang Flower) **Boomerang Flower *Tanooki Suit (shake to turn into a Super Bell) **Super Bell *P-Balloon *Blue Shell *Frog Suit (shake to turn into a Penguin Suit) **Penguin Suit *Super Acorn (shake to turn into a P-Acorn) **P-Acorn *Mega Mushroom (shake to turn into a Mini Mushroom) **Mini Mushroom *Double Cherry *1-Up Mushroom (shake to turn into a 3-Up Moon) **3-Up Moon *Yoshi Egg (paintable with the Paint Tool; shake to make Yoshi hatch from the egg) *Baby Yoshi (paintable with the Paint Tool, comes in 7 colors: green, red, purple, orange, magenta, blue, and yellow) - A Baby Yoshi is basically a baby Yoshi that, depending on the color, has special abilities. Baby Yoshis instantly devour almost any enemy that's in front of them. The green Baby Yoshi is normal, the red one can shoot fireballs, the purple one can exhale toxic fumes, the orange one makes the holder faster, the magenta one can expand itself like a balloon to grant airborne travel, the blue one can blow bubbles to trap enemies, turning them either into 3 Coins, a Power-Up or a 1-Up Mushroom, and the yellow one glows in the dark and can stun enemies with a light attack. *Junior Clown Car (shake to make it equip mechanical arms with boxing gloves; give a Fire/Ice/Thunder Flower to turn into a Fire/Ice/Thunder Clown Car) **Fire Clown Car **Ice Clown Car **Thunder Clown Car *Chomp Rock *Fake Door *Wings *Parachute (shake to turn into a Balloon) **Balloon *Goomba (shake to turn into a Galoomba, then a Goombrat; give a Mini Mushroom to turn into a Micro Goomba; give a bone from the Object List to turn into a Bone Goomba; give a Spiny to turn into a Prickly Goomba; give a Super Leaf to turn into a Tail Goomba; give a Super Bell to turn into a Cat Goomba) **Galoomba **Goombrat **Micro Goomba (give a Brick Block to turn into a Pile-Driver Micro Goomba) **Bone Goomba **Prickly Goomba **Tail Goomba (shake to turn into a Tail Galoomba, then a Tail Goombrat) **Tail Galoomba **Tail Goombrat **Cat Goomba **Pile-Driver Micro Goomba *Koopa Troopa (paintable with the Paint Tool; comes in 6 colors: green, red, blue, yellow, orange and purple. Shake to make it retreat into its shell; give a Super Star to turn into a Kamikaze Koopa; give a Bob-omb to turn into a Bombshell Koopa; give a Cape Feather to turn into a Super Koopa) - Koopa Troopas are some of Bowser's most well-known minions. They usually ignore Mario. Green Koopas walk off cliffs, red ones turn around at cliffs, blue ones are similar to red ones but faster, yellow ones follow Mario and are faster than green Koopas, orange ones can walk on Lava and purple ones can walk on Poisoned Water. **Kamikaze Koopa **Bombshell Koopa **Super Koopa *Piranha Plant (shake to turn into a Jumping Piranha Plant; give a Fire Flower to turn into a Fire Piranha Plant; give an Ice Flower to turn into an Ice Piranha Plant; give a bone from the Object List to turn into a Bone Piranha Plant; give a Spike to turn into a Ptooie) **Jumping Piranha Plant **Fire Piranha **Ice Piranha Plant **Bone Piranha Plant **Ptooie (shake to turn into a Stalking Piranha Plant; place on water surface to turn into a River Piranha Plant) **Stalking Piranha Plant **River Piranha Plant *Hammer Bro (shake to turn into a Boomerang Bro; give a Fire/Ice/Thunder Flower to turn into a Fire/Ice/Thunder Bro; give a Bob-omb to turn into a Bomb Bro; give a Super Mushroom to turn into a Sledge Bro) **Boomerang Bro **Fire Bro **Ice Bro **Thunder Bro **Bomb Bro **Sledge Bro *Spiny (shake to turn into a green variant; double-tap to remove from shell) - Spinys are turtles that can't be jumped on. The red Spiny walks around normally, but the green one occasionally stops and then rolls to be faster during those times. *Cheep Cheep (shake to turn into a Deep Cheep/Blurp, then a Eep Cheep; give a Spiny to turn into a Spiny Cheep Cheep; give a Mega Mushroom to turn into a Cheep Chomp) **Deep Cheep **Eep Cheep **Spiny Cheep Cheep **Blurp **Cheep Chomp (shake to turn into a Big Bertha) **Big Bertha *Blooper (shake to turn into a Blooper Nanny) **Blooper Nanny *Lakitu (double-tap to remove from cloud; place in a Pipe to turn into a Pipe Lakitu; give a fishing rod from the Object List to turn into a Fishing Lakitu) **Pipe Lakitu **Fishing Lakitu (shake to turn into a Fishing Boo) **Fishing Boo *Buzzy Beetle (shake to remove from shell; give a bone from the Object List to turn into a Bony Beetle; give a Hard Block to turn into a Buster Beetle; give Wings to turn into a Para-Beetle) **Bony Beetle **Buster Beetle **Para-Beetle (give a Mega Mushroom to turn into a Heavy Para-Beetle) **Heavy Para-Beetle *Boo (shake to turn into Circling Boo Buddies, then a Boo Buddy Snake; place on a random block to turn into a Stretch; give a Hard Block to turn into a Boo Buddy Block; give a Mega Mushroom to turn into a Big Boo; give a Super Leaf to turn into a Tail Boo) **Circling Boo Buddies **Boo Buddy Snake **Stretch **Boo Buddy Block **Big Boo **Tail Boo *Bob-omb (shake to ignite; give a firecracker from the Object List to turn into a Kab-omb) **Kab-omb *Chain Chomp (shake to unhook chain; give a Fire Flower to turn into a Flame Chomp) **Flame Chomp *Wiggler (shake to anger; give a Mini Mushroom to turn into a Squiggler) **Squiggler *Dry Bones (underwater, it turns into a Fish Bone during gameplay) **Fish Bone *Magikoopa *Thwomp (shake to turn into a Skewer; give a Mini Mushroom to turn into a Thwimp; double-tap with the Shape Tool to turn into a Grrrol) **Skewer **Thwimp **Grrrol *Pokey (shake to turn into its stompable green variant; give an Ice Flower to turn into a Snow Pokey) **Snow Pokey *Monty Mole (shake to turn into a Rocky Wrench) **Rocky Wrench *Bullet Bill (shake to turn into a Bull's-Eye Bill; give a Mega Mushroom to turn into a Banzai Bill; give a Super Leaf to turn into a Tail Bullet Bill) **Bull's-Eye Bill **Banzai Bill (give a Mega Mushroom to turn into a King Bill) **King Bill **Tail Bullet Bill *Bill Blaster (shoots Bullet Bills; shake to turn red, which instead shoots Bull's-Eye Bills or fire their items farther, if any. Height can be adjusted. Double-tap with the Shape Tool to turn into a Bill Blaster Turret) **Red Bill Blaster **Bill Blaster Turret *Fuzzy *Lava Bubble (shake to turn into a Fire Snake; give Poisoned Water to turn into a Poison Bubble) **Fire Snake **Poison Bubble *Spike Top (shake to turn into a faster blue variant) *Fire Bar (shake to turn into a Spike Bar, then a Spinner) **Spike Bar **Spinner *Burner *Cannon (shake to turn red, which fires faster cannonballs; double-tap with the Shape Tool to turn into its rotating, four-cannon variant) **Red Cannon **Rotating Cannon **Rotating Red Cannon *Grinder (shake to turn into a Bumper) **Bumper *Icicle *Ball *Boulder *Fire Chain *Muncher (shake to turn into a Nipper Plant) **Nipper Plant *Shoe Goomba *Swoop *Spike (shake to turn into a Stone Spike; give an Ice Flower to turn into a Snow Spike) **Stone Spike **Snow Spike *Mechakoopa (underwater, it turns into a Mecha Cheep during gameplay) **Mecha Cheep *Porcupuffer *Amp (shake to turn into a Bowser Stunner) **Bowser Stunner *Whomp *Urchin (give a Mega Mushroom to turn into a Big Urchin; give a Mini Mushroom to turn into a Small Urchin) **Big Urchin **Small Urchin *Torpedo Ted (shake to turn into a Targeting Ted) **Targeting Ted *Skull Box (launches Torpedo Ted; shake to turn red, which instead launches Targeting Teds) **Red Skull Box *Shy Guy (give a Propeller Mushroom to turn into a Fly Guy) **Fly Guy *Chargin' Chuck *Sidestepper (paintable with the Paint Tool; comes in 4 colors: red, blue, pink and yellow; shake to anger) *Fighter Fly *Snift *Tweeter *Ninji *Hoopster *Phanto *Pidgit (shake to remove from carpet) *Beezo *Cobrat *Flurry *Autobomb (shake to turn into a faster red variant) **Red Autobomb *Angry Sun (at nighttime, it turns into an Angry Moon during gameplay) **Angry Moon *Roto-Disc *Bowser Statue (shake to turn into a golden, hopping variant) **Golden Bowser Statue *Rex (shake to make it start off squished) *Volcano Lotus *Eerie *Rip Van Fish *Li'l Sparky (give a Super Mushroom to turn into a Hothead) **Hothead *Dino-Torch (give a Super Mushroom to turn into a Dino Rhino) **Dino Rhino *Scuttlebug *Broozer *Snailicorn *Crowber *Sushi *Maw-Ray *Clampy *Cooligan *Bramball *Huckit Crab *Scaredy Rat *Foo *Jellybeam (shake to turn into a Bulber) **Bulber *Waddlewing *Dragoneel (shake to turn into its purple variant) *Fliprus *Waddle Dee (shake to turn into a Waddle Doo; give a parasol from the Object List to turn into a Parasol Waddle Dee; give a spear from the Object List to turn into a Spear Waddle Dee) **Waddle Doo (give a Mega Mushroom to turn into King Doo) **Parasol Waddle Dee **Spear Waddle Dee **King Doo *Bronto Burt *Sir Kibble *Blade Knight *Bouncy *Kabu *Shotzo *Grizzo *Bouncy *Gordo *Scarfy *Blipper *Squishy *Glunk *Poppy Bros Jr. (give a Mega Mushroom to turn into Poppy Bros Sr.) **Poppy Bros Sr. *Wheelie *Rocky *Whippy *Bowser (shake to turn into Bowser Jr.) **Bowser Jr. *Koopalings (starts as Larry; shake to turn into Roy, then Lemmy, then Iggy, then Wendy, then Morton, then Ludwig) **Larry **Roy **Lemmy **Iggy **Wendy **Morton **Ludwig *Boom Boom (shake to turn into Pom Pom) **Pom Pom *Birdo (shake to turn red, then green) *Reznor *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Whispy Woods *Kracko (shake to turn into Kracko Jr.) **Kracko Jr. *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Bonkers *Mr. Frosty *Bugzzy *Chef Kawasaki Tools *Eraser *Wipe-Out Tool *Sound Effect Tool *Shape Tool *Paint Tool *Block Resizer *Object List *Time Changer *Weather Changer Options *Time Limit *Sidescrolling Speed *Meteor Shower *Volcanic Smog Category:Blog posts